Christmas Day in Squirrelsville
(It was a snowy morning at Squirrelsville) (and feeling frosty too) Christmas Day at Squirrelsville (the special begins) (Song begins) Shet: Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Prospero año y felicidad. (sings more) Shet: Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Prospero año y felicidad. (hums more) Lillian: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas Stephenie: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas Twins: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, From the bottom of my heart. Cat: We wanna wish you a merry Christmas Dog: We wanna wish you a merry Christmas Ren and Stimpy: We wanna wish you a merry Christmas From the bottom of our heart Sunil: Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Prospero año y felicidad. Pepper: Feliz navidad Feliz navidad Feliz navidad Prospero año y felicidad Blossom: He wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. Bubbles: We wanna wish you a merry Christmas Buttercup: She wanna wish you a merry Christmas. Eds: From the bottom of our heart Robert: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas. Tanya: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas Tails: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas. Amanda: From the bottom of my heart (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi Sandy. Sandy: Hi Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Merry Christmas. Sandy: Thanks. It's the best holiday and most wonderful time of the year. Stephen Squirrelsky: Say, Isn't that a mistletoe? Sandy: Yes, it sure is. (KISS) (KISS) (At Owen's house) Oh wow. (inside) Owen: Which one can I open first? Priscilla: How about we let Kessie open one? Owen: Okay. Priscilla: With pleasure. (Eds peers through the window) (and sees what's going on) Ed: I have jawbreakers for Christmas. Edd: And since we do, I hope Owen, Priscilla, and Kessie will have the best presents ever. Eddy: What if she gets something special? Edd: Hopefully something that she might like as long as we're doing more spoof traveling. (Later at the Fluffers' house) (sometime) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eojsa0ZUadfosuyizjfnETLruhRrLOtT Alvin: This is for you, Reba. Merry Christmas. Reba: Oh, thanks, Alvin. I wonder what's in it. (As she open it) (she gasp in surprise) Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Reba: Oh, look. A jigglypuff. Alvin: I knew you like it. Reba: The best Pokemon we've ever had as she'll be joining us for more spoof traveling. (Later) (sometime) Cuties: Hark! the herald angels sing, "Glory to the new-born King! Peace on earth, and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled." Joyful, all ye nations, rise, Join the triumph of the skies; With th' angelic host proclaim, "Christ is born in Bethlehem." Hark! the herald angels sing, "Glory to the new-born King! (sing more) Cuties: Christ, by highest heaven adored: Christ, the everlasting Lord; Late in time behold him come, Offspring of the favoured one. Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see; Hail, th'incarnate Deity: Pleased, as man, with men to dwell, Jesus, our Emmanuel! Hark! the herald angels sing, "Glory to the new-born King! (sing more) Cuties: Hail! the heaven-born Prince of peace! Hail! the Son of Righteousness! Light and life to all he brings, Risen with healing in his wings Mild he lays his glory by, Born that man no more may die: Born to raise the son of earth, Born to give them second birth. Hark! the herald angels sing, "Glory to the new-born King ! (sing more) (Song ends) (and stops) Tongue: What did you get for Christmas? Penny: Let's find out. Rompo: I got love. Winter: For all of us. (Song begins) Dexter: I always get emotional at Christmas time, That heavenly time of year. Whether I'm home with friends or out there bustin' heads, I'm blinking back a sad or happy tear. On February, I start seein' red and green. Brass knuckles tied up in bows. It's like a herd of tiny reindeer is prancin' round my heart. And I become the me that nobody knows. (sings onward) Dexter: I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. This eggnog is so creamy (hmm) It oughta be a crime. I always get emotional at Christmas time. (sings on) Dexter: Tell old Saint Nicky I'm feelin' awful icky About the really naughty stuff I did. (I'm so ashamed.) After a beatin', I'll find myself repeatin', "Say "hi" to the wife and kid. Don't forget." (SNAPSHOT) (photo is taken) Poodles: I always get emotional at Christmas time, Undoing so much good cheer. Whether I'm poisoning punch or setting dolls on fire, I try to fill the world with grief and fear. Lionel: What fun to send each family a big surprise As gruesome as it can be. Jackal: What fun to send each family a big surprise As gruesome as it can be. I might invest the boughs of holly with bugs from outer space, Or slide the local toy store into the sea. Mandark: I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. To give the gift of chaos, What thrill is more sublime? I always get emotional at Christmas time. Rocky: This year I'm taking More time to do my baking. You're always short on pumpkin. Ain't it true? Carefully choosing, Whoa! My card gets so confusing. I like the Cats with Santa hats, don't you? Both: I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. Rocky: When fruitcake goes on sale, I'm spending every dime. Teresa: It's time to pass out candy canes I've dipped in slime. Both: So call me sentimental. It's a fact that I'm... Katrina: A fool for trees with flocking. Franklin: On route to steal your stocking. All: I always get emotional on Christmas. (Song ends) (and stops) Amy: The joy of Christmas. Andrew: Best time of the year. https://drive.google.com/open?id=16RzTlCoVqYqwn0dbKQQcG0-90tX3yyRw (they smile) (Meanwhile, Mushu was asleep) (and enjoying his nap) (Some heroes rushed) (by) Robert: Wake up! Wake up, Mushu! All: Wake up, Mushu! Mushu: Huh? Oh, Now what? (WHOOSH!) Mushu: Hey! What's all the hurry?! Timothy Q. Mouse: It's happening! Mushu: Happening? Timothy Q. Mouse: In the hospital. (Mushu heads onward) Timothy Q. Mouse: Come on, Dumbo. (Dumbo follows) (and as the others follow) Gumball: They might be born now. Anais: I can't wait to see them. Darwin: Coming. Right behind you. Freddi: Oh boy! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh boy! This is amazing! Sandy: I'm so exciting! (Dog runs) (with Cat following) (We entered the hospital) (and saw our surprise) (Twins bumped into each other) (and crashed) (Matilda and Maurice were there too) (and were delighted) Gumball: Oh my gosh. Darwin: They're twins. Anais: Look. Two of them. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (Boy looks) (and gasps) (Even the other) (who is delighted) Stephen Squirrelsky: My. My. I never saw such lovely looking pair of twin chipmunks. Sandy: Told you they would come on Christmas day. And they did. Slappy: Chris could be very proud. Skippy: Same here. Angelina: Thank you. Courage: No problem. Wallace: Welcome too. Christopher Robin: Oh, it's a pleasure. Angelina: It's really kind of you for having me on your travels. Alice: And always will have you joining us on more spoof traveling. Henry: Yeah. William: There's no doubt they'll be more spoofs being made by other users that we'll travel on. Chris: Since I'm a member of Nature + Imagine band. Angelina: Oh, no problem. Why, I'd be proud to hear that you and your members sing more songs, no doubt. Chris: Thanks honey. Angelina: With pleasure. Rocky: Did you name them? Andrina: Well, that's what we should find out. Rocky: What are their names? Andrina: Yeah. Chris: We name them alright. Angelina: Yeah. And you know what their names are? (We shook our head) Angelina: That's right. Alan and Zayne Pepper. Chris: Yeah. This one is Alan Delano Pepper. Angelina: And the other's name is Zayne Truro Pepper. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Eds: Cool! Rocky: Oh. A and Z. A to Z, Of course. (Laughs) Andrina: In alphabetical orders. (laughs) Matilda: I'm so proud of you, Angelina. Maurice: So am I. Enjoy doing more spoof traveling. Chris: So nice of you guys to see this. Alice: And yes, we'll be doing more spoof traveling, no doubt, since Dottie McStuffins checks to see if any of us are pregnant. Amanda: Well, I am. Tails: And it looks like we're going to have five kids. Amanda: Not all five to be born. Tails: One at a time, I suppose. Anderson: Don't you know you're a marsupial like me? Tails: Really? Amanda: Me? Tails: You sure, Anderson? Anderson: Yes. Kanga and Opossums are marsupials. Pooh: Yeah, because I love Kanga. Amanda: Didn't know I got a pouch. Kanga; Just like me. Angelina: I love my twin sons. I'm such a mother now. Chris: And I'm a father. Cat: They such are parents now. Dog: And are going to get more kids since they got two. Stephen Squirrelsky: They sure will. Sandy: Yep. Since Owen and Priscilla have got their first kid, they'll get more. Cuties: Hark! the herald angels sing, "Glory to the new-born King ! (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Cuties Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith) Category:Specials